Water impurities, such as calcium, magnesium, and other chemical compounds, form a lime-scale, which, adheres to the interior walls of water pipes. In water heaters and steam boilers the lime-scale formation occurs even faster, which cause increasing of energy consumption, downtime of facilities, and premature equipment wear and tear.
Treatment of water solutions with radiowave signals has a variety of applications including, but not limited to, the following: preventing or inhibiting lime-scale formation, improving the efficiency of suspended solids sedimentation, reducing the consumption of chemicals for water treatment, and inhibiting bio-substances.
Most of existing methods for water treatment with an electromagnetic, field use a random or pseudo-random set of electromagnetic pulses in the range of radiowave frequencies of 5-40 kHz.
Two main types of such devices exist, which differ by the way how the signal is sent into the water. There are some methods that use inductors reeled around the pipe (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,170) and others that use a magnetic core with high magnetic permeability (ferrite) (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,677). The disadvantage of the first mentioned method is significantly energy losses during the signal transfer into the water. As a result, this undermines the efficiency of such treatment. The most effective way to transfer the energy of a radiowave signal into a fluid inside a pipe is a ferrite core surrounding the pipe. Ferrite material has superior magnetic properties in comparison with, e.g., inductors comprising wire reeled around a pipe.
The disadvantage of the second mentioned method above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,677, which affects at the resonant frequencies of the water solution with pulses with random intervals between them, is that the resonance occurs relatively rarely. Only high frequency of waves (relative to the speed of the water flow) and high distance of wave's propagation make using of this method effective. In addition, this device is analog and cannot be tuned for water solution properties.
Proposed device affect at well at the frequencies close to resonance, what increase efficiency of the treatment. Device have more efficient emitter construction and special configuration of ferrites, what increase efficiency of the treatment. Proposed device is digital and programmable. It has self-diagnostics and indicator, reflecting the peak amplitude of the induced signal. This is useful as for diagnostic of proper device functionality and for setup accuracy. Both are valuable for customers and customer service.
Proposed water purification system made on the base of the device clean the water without chemicals.